


high rolling

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Despite the title, M/M, age gap, also roy harper, and no actual high rolling, idk what else to tag, jay and roy are bro-married and are living together, no heroes au, or whatever its called, rated t because of jason todd, sort of mention of animal abuse?, this isn't about gold digging or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon Jaybird, please? I’m trying to, I don't really know what I’m doing to be honest, but I’m doing a thing and the principal hates my guts and it’d be worth it for you, I swear.” were Roy's exact words and honestly, he was so sure that Roy was just memeing on him but hot dang Roy fucking Harper was right. This was so worth the 10 minute jog and Kori’s wrath for ditching their bi-weekly mondate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high rolling

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing. you have been warned.

“Papa Jay!” Lian squeaks, bouncing off of her seat and into his his arms. “Papa Jay, Papa Jay! I didn't do anything wrong!”

 “I know sweetie, it's fine. Papa Jay’s just gonna have a talk with the principal, alright?”

 Lian nods, still pouting, and pulls him towards the chairs lining the door to the principal’s office. It's only then that he realizes what Roy had been meaning when he said it'd be worth his time to go to Lian’s school in his stead.

 “C’mon Jaybird, please? I’m trying to, I don't really know what I’m doing to be honest, but I’m doing a thing and the principal hates my guts and it’d be worth it for you, I swear.” were Roy's exact words and honestly, he was so sure that Roy was just memeing on him but hot dang Roy fucking Harper was right. This was so worth the 10 minute jog and Kori’s wrath for ditching their bi-weekly mondate.

 A man, probably around his late 30’s to early 40’s, with devastatingly blue eyes and a well arranged head of deep black hair. He looked a disgustingly _hot_ shade of ragged, even as he was dressed all sleek and suave and like a billion bucks. Which he totally was. Bruce Wayne. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and exactly Jason’s type. Fuck. Roy is an _angel_.

 The man rises from his seat and with a polite smile, extends his hand out for Jay to shake, which he immediately takes. “You must be, um, Mr. Harper’s husband?” He ends it with a breathy laugh and shit, Jay’s entire body quivers. But Roy’s husband? No way. Almost been there and nope. Things so did not work out. They’re better off this way… whatever this _this way_ was.

 “Uh, no. I’m his totally platonic life partner, or as he puts it, his ‘bro for life and beyond’ and you’re Bruce Wayne…?”

 Bruce smiles again, all handsome and breathtaking and goddamnit, how can a man be so hot. “I’m his,” he steps back and points to the scowling kid slouching on a chair. The kid looks at him and flips him off. Guess he's a tiny packet of rainbows and sunshine.  “ _Damian’s_ , dad,” he looks at his devil spawn (must have gotten it from the mother because _damn_ ) and frowns all stern and boy does that do a number on him. “ _Behave_ son.”

 It's then that the principal’s secretary calls them in. He takes that time to fish out his phone and send out a text to Roy.

  _Dang it Harper. You know me too well._

 It doesn't even take a minute for Roy to reply.

  _of course. were bffls._

 He laughs and shoves his phone in his pocket, takes Lian’s hand, smiles at her gently when she blinks up at him in worry and follows after Bruce and _Damian_. A perfect name for the kid, by the way. He sits down on the seat beside Bruce’s and tries not to stare at the principal’s glaringly obvious bald spot. Keyword: tries. He snickers softly to himself when his phone vibrates against his leg. He's about to grab his phone when the wrinkly old principal frowns at him. He smiles fakely at him and makes a show of crossing his legs and resting his hands on his lap. Smiling wider when the old fart wrinkles his nose at him.

 The lecture’s entirely boring. Apparently Lian found a cat and some bullshit boys shoved her and took it away from her and started throwing it around like total fucking pricks when the demon spawn broke one of the kids’ nose and everything escalated from there. Jason would have high fived the kid when the principal said he kicked the shitheads’ asses but he was playing the responsible adult right now and responsible adults don't condone violence. Fuck it, he's totally buying the kid ice cream or whatever afterwards. Anyways, they get off with a warning and the boring shit talk’s over and he’s pulling his phone out before he’s out the door. Reading the text from Roy like those snooty rich girls with new phones that cost more than his monthly salary just to spite the principal.

  _hes ancient, handsome n ttly rich, w/c, ttly translates to ur type. btw, did i mention hes ttly rich. liek. rly. fucking. rich._

 And his phone vibrates again.

  _if u marry him were gonna be rolling in the good shit jay. pls find a way to get him to marry u. ur like, rly cute when ur not being a dickbag._

 He laughs at Roy’s text again. Roy’s totally a Grade A trashbag who’s bad for his sanity but this is pretty much why he loves him.

  _What makes you think you’re gonna be rolling in the good shit with me?_

  _bro, were like, bromarried. u would take me n lian w/ u._

 Which is true. He’s pretty much a package deal with Roy now, which is probably why they’re both having a hard time maintaining a proper relationship. Or part of the reason why. He's about to type out a reply to Roy when he hears a throat clearing and he looks up to see Bruce looking at him. Looking _at_ him. Oh boy does his heart race. Bruce opens his mouth to say something to him before Lian pulls on his pant leg saying, _papa, up._ He picks Lian up and smiles up at Bruce. _Up_.

 Bruce smiles back, opening his mouth yet again before closing it shut, scratching at his neck while his smile turns bashful. It warms Jay up but it absolutely burns when he speaks, all shy and totally different from his sterner tone from earlier. “So, uh, forgive me for asking but if you're not Mr. Harper's husband then you're…? I mean she, uh, Lian…” and Bruce trails off, gesturing vaguely.

 Jason laughs, “Ah, it's totally fine. Roy just calls me that sometimes, as a joke, of course, and it just stuck with her.”

 Bruce raises an eyebrow at that and he just shrugs in response. He _really_ needs to talk to Roy about what he says around Lian. “So boyfriend, then?”

 “Friend turned boyfriend turned ex-boyfriend turned best friend. It's complicated, I know.”

 “So—”

 “Father please, just ask out the junkie already so that we all may go on our merry ways.” The pint sized demon interjects, tapping his foot looking the most annoyed Jason has ever seen on a kid. Or anyone, really. And _junkie? Really?_

 He wasn't really the blushy sort of dude, (Roy would disagree but Roy isn't a valid source of opinion so fuck him) but Bruce was _blushing_ and it paints his face red, too. Bruce Wayne. Full-time billionaire and part-time playboy was blushing. At him.

 “So, uh, would you mind getting dinner with me sometime?”

 He totally ignores the way Lian was staring at him and squealing happily and the exasperated _finally_ the little shit whines but he totally memorizes the way Bruce’s features lit up in a blindingly dazzling smile he sends his way when he says yes.

 He sets Lian down, who immediately goes off skipping and singing _Papa Jay’s got a date_ to make plans with Bruce and exchange numbers. They walk together to the park near the school with Lian and Damian walking in front of them, chattering about the cat they’ve sent to the vet earlier and that if his father and Lian’s papa get married, they can take care of it together. They talk over some ice cream on the swing set that is a little too small for them, smiling softly at the kids running around the park before it gets a little too late and Bruce volunteers to take them home in his swanky car.

 He's just got his seatbelt fastened when he takes his phone out and sends Roy a text.

  _Prepare for the high rolling life, Harper, guess who just got himself a date._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently a neet so i'll probably turn this into a series. _probably._  
>  i have no idea how to write bruce wayne so i guess that's gonna be a problem.  
> i'm up for consultations on the matter.


End file.
